Salute Your Shorts
by HotaruZala
Summary: Nakatsu can't find his most precious lucky charm. When his friends try to help him find it, little does he know that they have a special surprise waiting for him. A little hinted Sano X Mizuki, but this is mainly Nakatsu centered.


Heyas everyone! -smiles- I decided it was high time that I did a nice Hana Kimi one-shot. This particular one-shot is Nakatsu centered and for the "Are You Feelin' Lucky" fanfic contest on VAF on Minitokyo. I hope all of my fellow Hana Kimi fans enjoy this as I will be writing more Hana Kimi fics in the future. -smiles-

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Kimi or any of the gorgeous men in it...the brilliant Nakajo sensei does. -smiles-

_**-Salute Your Shorts –**_

It was a cool, crisp spring morning and Nakatsu Shuichi awoke with a fresh, new positive attitude. However, this demeanor of his was now frantically searching through his drawers looking for one particular lucky charm of his that was sure to bring him good luck at his big soccer match this afternoon. When this frantic search proved fruitless, he fell down to his knees in the middle of the floor and screamed: "Where are they?!"

His quiet, spirit and aura seeing roommate Taiki Kayashima, who had already been awake for over an hour; sat at his desk on his side of their room, glanced up from his book, and asked: "Where's what?"

Nakatsu dug desperately through his pile of dirty laundry on the floor as he exclaimed in response: "My lucky draws...where are they?!"

Kayashima carefully placed his book down on his desk top and calmly replied: "Where did you see them last?"

Nakatsu felt as if he could pull all his hair out...he had just saw them yesterday, but now he had no idea where the could possibly be. He exclaimed in frustration as he quickly looked under his bed: "How should I know?!"... "If I could remember that, then I wouldn't be sitting on the floor in the middle of my worst nightmare!"... "God...why does everyone ask that question when someone loses something?!"

Kayashima heaved a heavy sigh and replied as calmly as before: "Well then...since you're already on the floor, might I suggest looking there since that's where most of your clothes appear to be...or you can ask one of the five friends behind you to help you. These five appear to be the only ones who have taken a liking to you...while the others..." He briefly placed a supportive hand on Nakatsu's shoulder and whispered in his usual cryptic tone: "Just be careful today."

A shiver ran down the blonde soccer player's spine as stammered as his friend was exiting the room: "S-Stop being so creepy!" He then mumbled under his breath: "Be careful he says."... "Careful of what?"... "He's the only thing, that's scary around here that's worth worrying about."

The frantic Nakatsu went bounding down the hallway and barged right into his friends' Sano and Mizuki's room. Mizuki was watching something funny on the computer, while Sano lay asleep on his bed. However, at the sound of the door flying open, and Nakatsu's incessant chattering; Sano wearily opened his sleep deprived eyes and sat up...a frustrated tone to his voice: "Why the hell are you being so noisy so early in the morning?"

Nakatsu, not listening to what was being asked of him; was now wandering about their room rummaging through Sano's clothes that lay folded atop his dresser: "I can't find my lucky draws!"

Mizuki raised a curious eyebrow, turned to Sano, and asked innocently: "What are "lucky draws"?"

Sano turned a slight red in embarrassment as he brushed his dark bangs out of his eyes: "Never mind...I'll tell you later." The tired high jumper then turned to Nakatsu and asked wearily: "Did you ask Sekime or Noe if they've seen them before you came charging in here?"

Nakatsu plopped down on a chair at Sano's computer desk and began searching through the drawers: "They don't have them. I've never brought any of my things over to their room ever and I even went so far as to cave in and ask Nakao, but all he said to me was: "Ewww...gross...why would I have something like that in my room?!"

Mizuki placed a friendly hand on the depressed Nakatsu's shoulder, which caused his heart to skip a beat: "Why don't you ask Nanba sempai...maybe he can help."

Nakatsu laughed lightly and shook his head as he then heaved a heavy sigh: "Thanks but no thanks...sure...he'll help me...right over a cliff he'll help me."

Sano shook his head and nodded: "He does have a point. Okay...do you remember where you last saw them?"

Nakatsu groaned as he slumped down in Sano's desk chair even further: "_Again_... why does everyone keep asking that?!"... "If I could remember where I last saw them I wouldn't be asking you...would I?!"

Sano heaved a frustrated sigh: "Okay...fine...then how about we just all head outside and take a look?"

Mizuki nodded and smiled in response: "Sounds like a plan to me...c'mon Nakatsu."

The two roommates plus the frantic "golden right foot" of Osaka High; exited the dorm room, and walked through the hall. Nakatsu glanced at Sano, who looked as if he'd much rather still be in bed then here, and then at Mizuki...who was sporting a small impish grin as they walked. It wasn't until they got outside that the reason for Mizuki's grin, and now giggle fit; was displayed for the whole school to see...even Sano couldn't contain his laughter: "I've gotta say...even with only two hours of sleep...this is still pretty damn funny."

Mizuki chuckled as she glanced in the shocked and pale Nakatsu's direction. There, right in front of him; were his smiley-face lucky draws hung up on the flagpole in the middle of the school courtyard, Nanba-sempai and Kayashima further pulling them up the flagpole before then stopping and saluting them. Nakatsu turned beet red in embarrassment: "What the hell are you guys doing?!"..."Et tu Kayashima?!"... "Give me my lucky draws right now before I kill you two!"

Nanba chuckled: "It's pretty obvious what we're doing...we're...saluting your shorts." At that statement, Nanba began reciting the school pledge, only...instead of saying the school name; he, Sekime, Noe, Mizuki, Sano, Kayashima, and Nakao all declared: "We pledge allegiance to Nakatsu's shorts...which won us all our soccer games and we humbly ask that he finally wash them after today's game."

The blonde soccer player's face still burned bright red as he first turned to Mizuki and Sano: "You guys were in on this?!"... "But why?!"

Sano smirked mischievously: "This is payback for telling the whole school that I keep a housekeeping book."

Nakatsu groaned, he should have seen this coming, but he just didn't expect it from Mizuki, who was now laughing lightly: "It was Sano's and my job to get you to come out here."

Nakatsu's eyes then shifted curiously over to his aura seeing roommate: "So...it was you."

Kayashima replied coolly as he casually brushed his dark bangs away from his eyes: "I told you to be careful today."... "So now you'll remember to clean your side of the room so you don't lose anything else important ever again."... "Let this be a lesson to you...you only bring bad luck upon yourself through your own behavior unless you decide to change it...so..." He stared over the frightened Nakatsu's shoulder and smiled at no one in particular as he finished: "...clean your side of the room from now on, otherwise those friends of your behind you will turn on you and we'll all once again end up..." He pointed up to Nakatsu's boxers blowing in the breeze as they hung from the top of the flagpole: "...saluting your shorts."

Nakatsu heaved a heavy sigh, his red face now even redder, but he couldn't help but laugh at himself as he thought: "I'm luckier then I though. At least they didn't find out about my _other_...lucky charm." He patted his soccer short's pocket, which in it; contained a photo of Mizuki dressed up as Alice in Wonderland that he'd bought at the last school festival." He blushed a little as glanced at it and then quickly shoved it back in his pocket as he thought to himself with a small satisfied smile on his face: "And they never will."

Okies everyone...that's it for my first Hana Kimi one shot! -smiles- I hope everyone liked it. Poor Naktsu..he just needs some love. lol Look ladestiny-chan I finally finished a fic on time! lol


End file.
